


Winter Flame

by bookwormfaith



Category: Captain America (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things the Winter Soldier can't forget - a flash of red hair, a star, a shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadaRyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaRyl/gifts).



**Title: Winter Flame**

**Rating:**  G, I think

 **Warnings:**  CRACK CROSSOVER AHOY

 **Disclaimer:**  I wrote this laaaaaaaaaate at night and I don't own anything kay

**Summary: _There are some things the Winter Soldier can't forget - a flash of red hair, a star, a shield._**

 

He is not allowed to remember, but there are things he cannot forget (the flash of red hair, a star shining brightly, a shield), not through all the ice and the pain of the chair. He learns swiftly to never speak of such things where his handlers can hear.

 

After the S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier falls, he wanders, trying to find himself. Slowly the memories return, but they are a jumbled mess that makes little sense. Brooklyn. Steve. Red hair. Flames. Snow. A star (a jewel). A shield. And then one day he hears the song.

 

It might be a memory, at first, soft and gone when he tries to hear it again. But he keeps hearing it, a voice like the waves of the sea, like the cries of the gulls, and it is so terribly sad. He follows it downriver, some days clear, other days like an echo of memory, and he cannot say why but he  _needs_  to know where it comes from. On the mornings when he wakes with it ringing in his ears, he knows that he dreamt of white towers and stars that are jewels (or are they truly stars?) instead of snow and ice and falling. One day, he makes it to the sea - and he cannot remember why the sound of the waves brings to mind ships burning, although he has never had a mission that required such (and the ships are beautiful, white and graceful, and surely there has never been a ship like that in mortal lands? He never stops to question why he uses 'mortal' that way either).

 

He walks the beach for days, following the faintest echo of the song, and then one sunset he finds the singer. Tall and dark haired, pale and tired, but with a gleam like starlight about him, the singer looks up sharply when he hears him approach, and rises to his feet, warily. Grey eyes meet and the harp falls from nerveless fingers (and one hand is still so badly scarred, despite all the years between them, oh, how his brother must have suffered) as he stares (as they both do - for the  _fea_  of brothers recognises the light in each other's eyes).

 

"Nyelo?" It is so terribly hopeful, and despairing too ( _Have I gone mad at last? Is it truly you?_ ) and the floodgates of memory open, as Neylafinwe Maitimo sees the brother he accepted leaving Mandos for a mortal life to find before his eyes at last.

 

"Oh Makalaure, I've finally found you."

 

(It is months and months later when Steve finally tracks them down, and he is struck dumb by what he sees - Bucky leaning comfortably back to back with a tall man who plays the harp and sings in a voice so fair of green shores and white towers. In the setting sun, Bucky's hair seems the colour of flame.)

**Author's Note:**

> RP inspires crack crossovers? Inspired by & for JadaRyl, who plays both Maedhros & Bucky and thought the fusion would be amusing. DONT FEED THE PLUNNIES


End file.
